Fifth Hokage
by AnimeDutchess87
Summary: Fem!Harry & Fem!Naru. Cursed by death, Jasmine Potter is Ryu Uzumaki, the first Uzumaki in the Hidden Countries, where she took her kids to. After several centuries of traveling, and after the death of Kushina and Minato, Ryu is determine to look after Naruto and she becomes the fifth Hokage. There is another immortal that will be soon coming to Konoha on the request of Ryu.


Flashback

Ryu was racing against time to where she had seen a huge flash of yellow light went, indicating that Konoha no Kiroi Senko, was dealing with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ryu knew that she could not just Apparate there, as it would cause more panic than there needed to be and any who did not recognize her would attacker on site. So she just Apparated about twenty miles away and raced against time hoping she would make it. As she raced, her thoughts drifted to the family she was urgently trying to save, Kushina, Minato and little baby Naru.

Her name is Uzumaki Ryu, formerly known as Jasmine Potter. Ryu Potter was married to George Weasley after the war and had two sets of twins, both of them boys, so four boys and a little girl. All with red hair. As time went passed, Ryu noticed that she was not aging at all and that began to get her worried as it was her husband has been a bit distant with her and her children. It was then she found out that her husband was reporting things to the Minister at that time did even want her alive. So for the sake of her children, she packed up all of her things and withdrew all of her money from Gringotts and moved to a place that was supposed to be a myth. The Hidden Countries. When she passed the barrier, her eyes changed to the original version of the Rinnegan that included the six comas that the Six Path Sage had. Her children accepted and understood why they had to leave, though one did have her worried.

During that time, Ryu Potter had changed their family name to Uzumaki and then learned to how to wield an energy called Chakra. Thanks to her magic that was passed down to her descendents, the Uzumaki clan became known for the ability to heal faster, mold their Chakra into solid weapons, with the occasional Rinnegan without the comas, and their ability to live long lives. Unluckily, Ryu was outside of the barrier, trying to get the dragons that were not under the watch of the magical ministry, to create a summoning contract with them for her clan, when most of her descendents were wiped out. It took her being killed at least six times before the dragons gave up and they created the contract. But the time that she got back, she found Whirlpool in ruins and let's just say that Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri developed a very healthy fear of her.

As soon as her oldest was ready to become the new Clan Head, she left with the promise to check up on the clan sometimes. Ryu had become good friends with the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan and was one of the major players to help with the finding of Konoha, even though she requested to stay out of the history books as she had enough of fame and glory. But every time that there was a new Hokage instated, she would drop by and introduce herself to them.

And boy were they surprised to meet her when she was long overdue for death.

(Scene Break)

"Ryu –sama!" Hiruzen Sarutobi shouted out loud in shock when she landed beside him and a few ANBU. Ryu did not response as she focused on the scene in front of her. Minato had put up a barrier to trap the demon inside and keep it from escaping. That was the only reason that Ryu did not tear it down.

As the massive claw descended down towards the family to kill them, Ryu let out the dark purple colored Chakra chains from her back and into the ground, which came out of the ground near Kushina and Minato, caught the claw before it impaled them.

Ryu let out a tired sigh when Minato finished making the hand seals, summoning The Shinigami to reseal the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi into their child. Oh yes, Ryu could see The Shinigami as she had many encounters with death before she became immortal. She had to watch her descendent sacrifice himself to save the village.

As soon as Kyuubi disappeared, Ryu allowed the Chakra chains go back into her back where they belong and when the barrier disappeared, the Hokage, ANBU and Ryu raced to where the little family was.

Ryu was the first to reach Kushina; it was then that she noticed a huge hole in her stomach indicating that the seal was open.

"Ryu –sama," Kushina said weakly as she was dying, reaching out to Ryu.

Ryu was fighting back the tears from running down her face as she said, "Kushina-chan, you should have told me that you were in labor through the seal that I gave you. I could have helped Minato with your seal. I am so sorry for not being there for you and Minato-kun."

Kushina took deep breaths as she wanted to be able to tell her what really happened. So she explained, "Kyuubi was ripped out of me by a mask man. He was a rogue Uchiha. Minato believed it was Uchiha Madara. Whoever he was, he controlled Kyuubi into attacking Konoha. Please raise Naru-chan as your own and take Minato's place as Hokage. Promise me that."

Ryu did not have to think twice, when she answered her, "I promise you that, Kushina."

Ryu began searching Kushina's mind for all info on Madara so she knows what he looks like. Kushina said thank you, before looking over Ryu's shoulder at Sarutobi, who was standing just behind Ryu and said, "Sorry, jiji that I can't be in Naru–chan's life."

"I'm sorry, too, Kushina –chan," Sarutobi said as he had tears running down his face. They watched Kushina take her last breath and then die with a slight smile knowing that he child was in good hands.

Ryu gently laid Kushina down on the ground and walked over to where little Naru, Kushina's and Minato's little baby, was and picked her up. She thought the baby was going to be named Naruto, as they were expecting a boy, but it turns out that Naruto was a girl and shortened it to Naru. Thankfully, Naru slept through the whole ordeal.

Sarutobi gave commands to his ANBU, before walking over to where Ryu and Naru were and said, "I am very sorry for your loss, Ryu –sama. But right now, the village needs their new Hokage to take control, now."

It took a couple of moments, before what Sarutobi had said to sink into her head and then she yelled, "NOOOOO! Kushina-chan, how dare you make me promise to be the new Hokage!? Didn't you realize how evil that paperwork is and that its immortal, too!"

Despite the situation on hand, Sarutobi had to chuckle to himself as he thought, 'It will be one immortal against another immortal. I wonder who would win.'

Sighing, Ryu turned to Sarutobi and said in a depressed voice, "Alright, let's get going, but I am not letting Naru out of my sight."

"Of course, I would not let that happen," Sarutobi said as they began making their way back to Konoha.

End of Flashback

Ryu gazed out the windowed with a slightly hardened face, looking at the destruction and death that laid in open view for all the citizens to see. She sighed deeply knowing that she was not alone. "Kakashi-kun, you do not need to hide from me." In a blur Kakashi appeared before Ryu, bowing on one knee and head down in respect.

Ryu knew Kakashi very well. From the time he became Minato's student and when his Father commited seppuku, his anguish and tears tore through her heart and soul. Turning to around and giving him permission to rise, did not make things better as he was rigid and tense. "Kakas-"

"Godaime-sama." his tone was cut and abrupt.

"Do not take that tone with me gaki, I may be your superior but I am also your friend, do not lock me out," she half ordered and whispered. "You're not the only one who lost them." Kakashi posture slouched and his shoulders slumped in defeat and loss, only she could see through his facade. "We will talk of this later, the council must be addressed. For now you are Namikaze Naru's guardian, no one gets in or out of this room until I return."

"Wakata." He watched her leave with his one eye exposed and then marched over to the baby bassinet reaching in and stroking Naru's cheek softly. "Wakata." he whispered even though his mind was million miles away.

In the council chambers…

Everyone in the council chambers were talking and whispering to themselves about the recent events, when the door to the chambers open and in stepped two people. The first was the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren, and the second was a young looking woman that had the aura of power around her. The Shinobi side of the council noticed the three elders become very tense at the sight of her. They wondered who she was, as they remember seeing her when it was announced that Minato was the new Hokage.

"Greetings everyone. I am glad that you were all able to make here despite the recent events," Sarutobi said sadly. "Before we talk about anything else, let's have a moment of silence for those who lost their lives defending our great village."

After a moment of silence was given, Sarutobi Hizuren began the meeting, "Today, Minato, our Yodaime, gave his life to save our village, by sealing Kyuubi into a newborn baby…"

Sarutobi was interrupted the shouts of 'Kill the baby!' 'Make it pay for the crimes!' and among other things of that nature.

Before Sarutobi could say anything else, a thick killing intent filled the room. It was almost as bad as Kyuubi if not worse. As it let up, everyone looked at the woman who was glaring at them, her eyes glaring murder at the civilian side. The woman had knee length black hair that was braided and almost glowing emerald green eyes, eyes like the Killing Curse she survived twice.

She said to them angrily, "If you kill the jailor, Kyuubi would be set free to kill and destroy everything in its path. And another thing, Naru is not the demon itself; she is the prison and the warden. Besides, the thing that is powering the seals is death, itself. The one entity known to be a lot stronger and more powerful than Kyuubi ever hopes to be."

One of the civilians then shouted out, "Why should we believe you!? You should be killed along with the demon."

Sarutobi took this time to speak up, "The woman that you are talking to is the founder and the very first Uzumaki to ever walk through the Hidden Countries and one of Konoha founders. And last but not least, your new Hokage."

Gasps were heard all around the room. Ryu nodded and said, "That is correct. I was chosen to be your new Hokage. Now, I want you all to listen up and listen good. This village is a dictatorship. So you should all know your place, you do not decide or make choices that involves the shinobi of Konoha. You all are advisors and nothing more. Especially, you civilians, you all need to learn to keep your noses out of Shinobi matters. And don't think that you can kick me out of the position of Hokage as I'm very good friends with daimyo. If you don't like something, either write a request and summit to me or just deal with it. That is your problem."

The Shinobi side was hiding their smirks as they, too, were getting tired of the civilians making a mess of their things and sticking their nose into someone else's business. Finally someone stood up to them and put the civilians in their place!

"Do you know how this all happened with Kyuubi, Godaime –Sama?" Danzo asked respectfully. He knew first-hand how dangerous Ryu can be when ticked off.

Everyone was now silent, waiting for her answer. They all wanted to know how this came to be.

"I want no interruptions while I'm talking. What you may or may not know, that Kyuubi was sealed inside my descendent, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of Minato Namikaze and she was also pregnant with a child. During labor, the seal had weakened, but Minato was keeping Kyuubi from getting free, when a mask man came and kidnapped Kushina and ripped Kyuubi from the seal and took control of it. You know the rest."

Shikaku who was not sleeping, which was shocking, thought for a moment, before saying, "So the Kyuubi was being controlled by an outside force into attacking Konoha. Godaime –sama, do you know the identity of this mask man?"

Ryu nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. It's that brat, Uchiha Madara."

Ryu held up her hand silencing everyone in the room when shouts exploded from them. Ryu continued on what she was saying, "Please do not blame the current Uchiha clan for this event. If you don't know, Uchiha Madara was kicked out of the Uchiha clan when it was found out that he committed several unspeakable crimes in the clan. Madara is known to have a major grudge against Konoha when he did not become the first Hokage. If you read back on history, it states that the body was never found after his fight with the first Hokage. As the Shinobi knows when you cannot find the body that person is not dead, until their corpse is found."

Everyone nodded and Ryu could see the relief in the expression of the Uchiha clan head. Danzo spoke up once again, "How are we going to deal with this threat?"

Ryu let out a sigh, before answering, "There is nothing that we can do at this moment as we need to repair our village, before any of the other hidden village, especially Iwa, discovers that we are weakened. So for now, all we can do is put as much info in the Bingo Books, immediately. I will have his profile written up by tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Before they went on with the rest of the meeting.

(Scene Break)

Later in the Hokage office…

Ryu Uzumaki just put Naru down for a nap after feeding her. After making sure that no one would be coming in and distracting her from her writing, Ryu began writing the new entry for the Konoha Bingo Book:

Name: Uchiha Madara

Alias: The Biju Controller

Appearance: Madara cut his hair short and wears an orange spiral mask with one eye hole. He also wears a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Rank: High S-rank to SS-rank

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Family: The Uchiha Clan

Notable Justus: Space-Time Warp Jutsu

Information: A Shinobi that was thought to be dead, but is still alive. He has a mastery of the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan. Madara Uchiha is from Konoha, but was banished from the village after the battle with the First Hokage. Madara is the main cause of the death of Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Beware underestimation of him is not wise as he is a powerful Shinobi despite his age. He has a known ability to control Bijus easily and their jailors with a strong genjutsu. Kage should perform Kai on their jailors in case of this happen or if the Kage is a jailor, a strong Shinobi should perform the release just to be safe. If sighted, flee and connect the Hokage Uzumaki Ryu and she will come and either track him down or gather more clues.

Reward: 750,000,000 Ryo alive or Dead

Ryu put down her pen and reread the entry, making sure that everything was in order. She called one of her ANBU guards and handed the paper to him with the command of putting it in the Bingo Book immediately.

Looking over at Naruto, Ryu sadly said, "That Madara gaki always ruins many lives of our village. But I promise you, that he will not ruin your life. Not anymore."

Authors Note: Hi everyone and thank you for following me and patiently waiting for this story to be posted. I would also like to thank The BlackSeaReaper, for allowing me to adopted the story. There has been some slight revisions and I did change Naruto's name to Naru, and gave you a little insight of Ryu's former name. I will write a bit about her former life in flashbacks so we can understand what has happened before. But other than that I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave me a review to let me know how I did!


End file.
